


Playtime at the Theater

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Papa Bird takes Eddie to the theater to see a show, but he really didn't plan to watch it.





	Playtime at the Theater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my-chemical-romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my-chemical-romanoff).



> I little follow up from my Sugar Daddy!Oswald au. The art in the fic is by my-chemical-romanoff and they are linked to her original Tumblr post from the ask Oswald and Edward blog.

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/161904506416/sugar-daddyos-takes-eddie-to-go-see-hamlet)

Edward blushes, trying to keep his eyes on the actors on the stage below them, as Oswald’s hand creeps slowly up his thigh.

“Do you really think I bought us private seats just to enjoy a show, Edward?”, Oswald says, skillfully unbuckling Edward’s belt with one hand.

“I had a feeling you didn’t,” Edward speaks from behind the hand covering his blushing smile. “You were very handsy when we left the house.”

Oswald slips his hand into Edward’s pants and juggles the younger man’s package over the underwear. “I think I’m a lot more handsy now,” he says with a sly smirk.

Edward bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation of his lover’s touch. “Y-you know…”, he breathes, trying to keep his voice low. “You know I get a little loud during sex.”

“That’s one of the equities I love about you, Eddie.” He gently squeezes Edward’s hardening bulge.

“Ah….”, the young man whimpers, body flooding with warmth from the blood rushing to his sex. “People are going to hear us, Papa Bird.”

“Then I guess you’re going to have to control yourself.” He dips his hand under Edward’s underwear and wraps his short pudgy fingers around the younger man’s shaft. “You’re leaking already.” He circles his thumb over the tip of Edward’s wet cock.

“It d-doesn’t take much for you to turn … Ah,” he moans lightly and leans over to set his head on Oswald’s shoulder. “Turn me on,” he continued to say and glides his hand between Oswald’s legs, caressing the older man’s sex.

They watch the show going on down at the stage as both men grope each other - trying not to allow their moans of pleasure to escape too loudly.

Edward slumps down in his seat and places his left leg over Oswald’s to open himself wider. “Finger me, Papa,” he whispers in the shell of Oswald’s ear. “I knew with the way you couldn’t keep your hands off of me—” he tightens his grip on the front of Oswald’s pants— “that you had naughty plans to act out in this theater.”

“Uhn…” Oswald grunts from the back of his throat. “You know me so well, Eddie.”

“I do. Which is why I prepared for you.” Edward removes his hand from between Oswald’s legs and takes the small bottle of lubrication from his pocket. He then pulls Oswald’s hand out of his pants and squirts the lube into his hand. “Finger me, Papa Bird,” he repeats, guiding Oswald’s hand back into his pants and down to his throbbing pucker. “Stretch my tight ass wide in this theater.”

“You know what talking like that does to me.” Oswald slips his slick middle finger inside of Edward.

“Ah….” Edward cries softly and clenched his walls around Oswald’s penetrating digit. “I know that you’re a…ah…a dirty old man that wants to live out public sex fantasies.”

“You’re absolutely right,” he murmurs as one finger becomes two inside of Edward.

Music begins to play on the stage and Oswald pumps his hand with the speed of the rhythm - slamming the tip of his fingers endlessly against Edward’s bundle of nerve.

Edward sits up from Oswald’s shoulder and his back crashes against the theater seat. “Ah…. Ah….” He spreads his legs wider and sinks even more in the chair, pushing Oswald fingers knuckles deep inside of him. “Fuck….”, he groans through his teeth.

“Does that feel good, Little Eddie.”

“Ah… Fuck, yes.”

“I wonder what all of those actors would think of they paid attention to you.” Oswald starts to moves his fingers in a come-hither motion, stimulating the bean shaped bud buried inside of Edward. “They’d probably wonder why those men in the balcony are enjoying their show so much.” He removes his fingers from Edward then re-enters his lover with three thick digits.

“Oh, God….” Edward’s body began to quiver uncontrollably and he grips at the fabric of his black tuxedo pants.

Oswald turns to Edward and rests his brow against his lover’s - making it seem as though they are the only two people in the theater. “I’m not God tonight, Eddie.” He pumps his hand with a twist of his wrist. “I’m just a theater director and you’re an actor auditioning for my play.” He kisses Edward’s moist lips. “What are you willing to do to get the lead role?”

Edward breathes heavily, trying not to cry out any louder than a whimper. He knows Oswald owns this theater and they would never get kicked out, but he doesn’t want to ruin the show for everyone else. Besides, his moans of desire are only for Oswald anyway. “I’d do anything – you want,” he pants. “Mr. D-Director.”

“Would you let me have that gorgeous ass of yours?”

Edward cups Oswald soft round cheeks. “As long as you’re gentle.”

“But what if I’m not?” He crashes his finger against Edward’s prostate again, and again, and again - basking in the moans his lover tries so desperately to keep in a low tone.

“Then…. Th-th-then you could have it anyway.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” He removes his fingers from Edward’s gaping hole and stuffs them into the young man’s mouth. Edward immediately sucks on the digits, tasting himself and the lube on them. “You actors are so eager to please,” Oswald goes on to say. “Take your pants off and sit on Papa’s lap.”

“Mmm…” Edward hums, slipping Oswald’s fingers from his lips. “People might really start to notice us.”

“Then I guess you’re going to have to slouch behind the railing.”

He kisses the older man, sharing the flavor from his lips. “You’re such a dirty birdie,” Ed whispers against Oswald’s lips.

“I know.” Oswald sits back in his seat, unbuckles his belt and yanks down the zipper. “I’m so hard for you, Eddie,” he says as he freed his cock from his pants.

“Oh my, Papa Bird.” Edward drools at the sight of his lover’s thick dripping cock. The pink head peeking out from the folds of foreskin always calls out for him to be licked.  “I wish I could taste it.”

“You can on our way home—” he offers his hand to Edward so he can squirt more lube into it, then smears it over his aching cock— “but right now, I just need you to sit.”

Edward complies to Oswald’s command and stands from his seat as his pants fall down around his ankles. Luckily the wall of the railing is just high enough so no one down below can view Edward’s free swinging balls. He shimmies in front of Oswald, holds onto the railing to keep his balance and he slouches down onto Oswald’s rigid cock. The older man’s full length glides inside of him oh so easily. “Oh, fuck,” he whispers and begins to pounce on Oswald’s lap as his own thick cock hammers against his stomach with each bounce.  

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/161910542326/daddy-oz-fucks-his-sugar-baby-ed-at-theatre-during)

“Uhn… Uhn….”, Oswald grunts through his teeth as he holds Edward’s round cheeks apart, stretching his hole even more. “You feel so good, Eddie…… You – you always do.”

Edward peeks over the railing to get a glimpse of the show. The main characters embrace each other in a first kiss and Edward can’t help but imagine them as Oswald and himself. He’s hasn’t paid any attention to the show for the last 20 minutes and doesn’t have a clue as to what is going on anymore, but the feeling in his ass is sensational.

“Ah… Ah…”, Ed moans quietly, grinding himself against Oswald’s cock. He then starts to pounce again once the music from the play picks up.

The ringing in Edward’s ears from their bodies clashing vigorously together sings louder than the instruments on the stage, as the clapping sound of their bodies echoes through their small private balcony - creating music of their very own. Edward is sure that the people on each side of their seats can hear them, but he doesn’t care at this point.

Ed slams his ass against Oswald’s rod, pounding his prostate again, and again, and again. “Yes… Papa…. Cum – Cum with me,” he pleads as his body quakes from the orgasm drawing nearer.

Oswald clinches his jaw and grabs Edward by his bare hips, then thrusts up into his young lover’s tight wet opening - feeling Edward’s body stiffen. “I will.” He bucks his hips again and again.

The fevered and staggered breath of the men is a sign that they are very close to their rapturous release.

“Mmm, P-Papa Bird…”

“Oh, Eddie…”

The men simultaneously moan softly, as they both allow the waves of their orgasms to wash over them. Oswald cums deep and hard within Edward’s flushed cheeks, filling up the young man’s gaping hole to the brim with his climax and it starts to ooze out as Edward continues to gently ride him.

Edward had stained the wall of the railing with his own heavy load the instant he felt Oswald cum inside him.

They remain in their current position until the aftershock of their very public and intoxicating encounter begins to fade. It isn’t long until they regain control of their bodies once again.

Oswald removes the purple silk pocket square from his breast pocket when Edward lifts himself from the older man’s softening cock. He cleans his lover, catching the dripping of his thick release seeping from Edward’s hole. “My goodness, Eddie,” he wipes the cum from the crack of Edward’s ass, licking his lips at the site. If they were at home, he’d be cleaning Ed with his tongue. “You’re such a messy boy.”

“You like me messy, Papa,” Edward says as he finally stands up straight and lifts his pants.

“That’s very true.” Oswald smells the silk fabric and his body trembles to the scent of them both on the cloth. He then stores it back into his breast pocket - the aroma now tickles his nose with every breath he takes in.

Edward retakes his seat after adjusting his appearance and lays his head on Oswald’s shoulder. “You know you’re going to have to take me to see this show again,” he whispers and laces his fingers in Oswald’s sticky hand.

“I know,” Oswald chuckles and rests his head on Edward’s. “I knew you wouldn’t be watching it today, so I bought tickets for next week’s performance.”

“You’re so good to me, Papa Bird.”

“That’s because I love you.”  

“I love you too,” he sighed out blissfully.

Even though they are completely lost in the story, they hold each other and enjoy the remainder of the show quietly together. 


End file.
